<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The unresolved tension of filming videos for Tastemade by AssHolHorse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522679">The unresolved tension of filming videos for Tastemade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssHolHorse/pseuds/AssHolHorse'>AssHolHorse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Food Blogging, Kuina is alive, M/M, Tastemade au, but not a lot it's just one vinsmoke, but without pretentious descriptions of some google-seareched dish, restaurant AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssHolHorse/pseuds/AssHolHorse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He needed to get really close to that foul-mouthed chef to get a good shot, and they say that the touch brings the affection.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuina &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The unresolved tension of filming videos for Tastemade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Corrected with half-closed eyes and only sort-of beta'd. </p>
<p>Based on that one video of a cameraman hugging a chef to film properly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knife glided through the meat, guided by elegant fingers with the precision of a surgeon. It was almost too much to have to just <em>look </em>at such an enticing meal in front of him.</p>
<p>Technically though, what was in front of him was the cook himself. That prissy blonde that had bitched about cleanliness, and not getting in the way and keeping his hands to himself because if he caught Zoro so much as looking at a finished plate for longer than necessary he'd kick him out (and don't even think about trying it). Zoro hoped this the editorial team had enough with the pictures he had delivered for the article, but Nami had sent him back to take more pictures, maybe a few more of the man cooking, something more dynamic "but not like the last one you sent, he looked like he was giving the camera the bed eyes and it was creepy. And take some videos too, for the twitter and Instagram accounts."</p>
<p>His breath tickled on the neck of the chef as he felt the goatee rest softly on his arm. The position they were holding was a hybrid between a chokehold and a very uncomfortable hug, Zoro behind the blonde, too close for anyone's comfort, with his left arm crossing on his front from shoulder to shoulder for stability and his other hand controlling the camera and using the left one as a tripod. It was a little nauseating, the fancy cologne the other man used, after spending about three hours taking different videos breathing it in. Zoro was certain half his back had gone numb, and his forearm had taken the chef's chin imprint for a week.</p>
<p>"Oi are you finished mosshead?" the chef- Sanji, Nami had informed him on their meeting-asked, sounding incredibly displeased at having to share space with the photographer.</p>
<p>"I don't know, are you done with this dog and pony show of cutting food for a month straight?"</p>
<p>Sanji glared at him, and made his point before elbowing him in the ribs before starting to prepare the next dish as a waiter moved on to serve the one they were filming prior. He cursed at Nami internally. When she had suggested to move onto a different field, he hadn't expected he'd be subjected to this slow torture. He went to sit on his chair on the corner of the kitchen, legs crossed and giving a look at the result. He was glad they weren’t planning on using the sound, because all he had were 2 minutes of close breathing on a showcase of very tasty-looking dishes.</p>
<p>"Get out of the way, lawn" cussed the cook. Zoro knew he had gone out of his way specifically to jab at him because he opened the fridge by his side and didn't pick anything from it.</p>
<p>"I'm as out of the way as possible so I don't have to see your shitty brows, so quit with the detour just to be a dick" he replied, only dignifying Sanji's attitude with a side glance as the blonde walked away.</p>
<p>"I ought to kick you out until the next dish is served."</p>
<p>"I ought to tell Nami the shit of a character you have." To that, Sanji turned away with an indignant 'humpf' and kept to his job. Like hell Zoro was getting out with the winter chill awaiting to bite him in the ass. He complained once again through direct message to Usopp, receiving radio silence as a response. He scoffed, of course the engineer would be busy at that hour, but he expected a little bit of empathy, or something. It was almost three pm and he was cranky, hungry and annoyed. He cursed his decision of just having one single croissant with black coffee for breakfast like that was enough to endure the whole morning without another bite. He got up and went to take some more pictures around. </p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later he found himself standing like a stone in the same chokehold position. He had tried a different one, from the side, but the chef's arms got in the way, and to the front he couldn't get a good shot and somehow, he managed to get in the light's way, so awkward hug it was.</p>
<p>"Ok start when I tell you. One... Two..." Zoro instructed.</p>
<p>"You know how to count, I'm impressed."</p>
<p>"I can snap your neck from here."</p>
<p>"Wouldn't open that big mouth of yours if you want to keep your camera in one piece."</p>
<p>"And three."</p>
<p>They started filming. Now Sanji was putting on a plate what looked like an overcomplicated version of pasta, pouring things Zoro couldn't care to know the name on and finishing by sprinkling some small leaves of something on. Zoro really wasn't invested enough to ask. He tried to switch the angle and in his haste he pulled the cook back and closer to him. The chef made a strangled sound and Zoro muttered an apology that was easy to catch, seeing as he had his mouth practically by the other's ear. He received a muttered curse to his name and then Sanji straightened up, yelling at some waiter to come and pick the order. Zoro's fingers twitched in his hold of the camera when he heard the scream.</p>
<p>"Quit it with the hug already."</p>
<p>Zoro tensed and snaked his arms out of the way. "Not my fault you go about with your day without giving a warning that this is already finished. How the hell am I supposed to know?"</p>
<p>"You are the worst food reporter I have known."</p>
<p>"Because Vivi's the one that usually does this, dartbrow" he stated, checking the content. "I'm just the photographer and I don't want to know any of this shit. My field is sports but Nami needed someone to cover the posh cook and she shoved me in this gig."</p>
<p>"Why am I not surprised the muscle head covered sports?"</p>
<p>"Believe me when I say I'd rather be doing my own thing that watch you drizzle shit in a pan acting like a wizard throwing toads in a cauldron, snailbrow." To his credit, Sanji's expression made the being kicked out of the kitchen worth it, even if Zoro had had to pick all his stuff in a rush to get out of the back door as the other spat insults his way.</p>
<p>It was his time to leave anyways, the camera's memory was full already and he wanted to do some selection to present them to Nami as soon as possible so she'd get out of his case. The way she had gently removed him from the sport photography to the cooking photography was done out of concern. He knew she cared a lot about him despite their usual interactions, but Zoro didn't need to get into a new photography field, thank you very much. That he couldn't play sport at the moment wasn't enough to move him to "clinging to people in order to get nice shots of food" field. God, he would have preferred to be sent to cover a cricket game over this.</p>
<p>He moved to some shady restaurant that was nearby enough and ordered a beer and whatever thing that they had on the measly menu scribble on a chalkboard as he pulled his beaten laptop up and connected the memory card. He had to admit, that stick in the mud knew how to make food look amazing and it soured Zoro's own meal, which was worse than expected but food was food and unless it granted food poisoning it wasn't to be wasted. He finished it without a word, and he lingered just for the sake of finishing with the curation process before paying and picking all his stuff up. The good thing about shoddy places like that was that they never were overcrowded and there always was enough free seats that nobody cared if you overstayed.</p>
<p>His flat was a pretty walk away from his current position and his body didn’t agree with his plan of walking all the way there just for the sake of dropping his equipment for a while but he was faced with <em>the one park that actually stayed in its place </em>and could act as a reliable landmark for him and so he made the ten-minute route towards the dojo.</p>
<p>The thing was in a little street, shaded by taller buildings but not quite into the gentrification phase. The zone still kept that 'old neighbourhood' feeling despite that some other change. The dojo had thrived thanks to the fact it was a way to keep the kids in line while their parents worked in the afternoons and weekends. Zoro had gone there when he was a squirt and then acted as a replacement teacher when Kuina was off in a competition. Technically, he could say it was his first work. After Zoro started competing as well, and once he began wearing the dojo's logo (despite Koshiro's protests to make them lay low), some had caught wind of the fact two federated professionals and a retired one were teaching there, and suddenly the inflow of snot-nosed brats with bamboo swords increased, even some other teenage demanding Kuina or Zoro to be their mentor.</p>
<p>Having to take a break from sport was a bitch.</p>
<p>Zoro's shoulder ached simply by remembering the accident. Nobody would expect a bar fight he didn't even start to go so awry because the shithead couldn't tone it down, but the brawl wasn't pretty and despite his size and strength the other had managed to twist and pull and pop joints out of place that weren't meant to. Zoro had ended un the emergency room, and the rest of the patrons had piled against the nuisance, taking justice by their own means. He still remembers Koshiro disappointed face and the fact Kuina refused to believe he would be out of commission for two years <em>at least</em>.</p>
<p>"Are you going to get in or are just going to frown at the storefront?" Yelled a voice from the dojo entrance. Kuina emerged to the door, hair out of her face by means of at least seven bobby pins. She crossed her arms over her chest, the loose training clothes making her look smaller than she actually was.</p>
<p>"I was just passing by."</p>
<p>Over the dojo rested a house, modest sized and always methodically clean, with a tinge of something that always remembered Zoro of home, and being welcome. More often than not, he had run there instead of going to his house to lick his wounds when he had gotten into a street fight, ready to get a noogie from Kuina and an earful from Koshiro as he patched him up with a stern face, and he liked that because they cared. He wasn't mad at his mother for spending so much time at work but he hated to come back to an empty house, and so, the dojo was his home. Always welcoming, always inhabited.</p>
<p>"I was going to call you, you know?" Kuina started. "The other day a man came asking for you, well, for us, but I was there so he could speak with me."</p>
<p>"And he was...?"</p>
<p>"Dracule Mihawk."</p>
<p>"<em>The</em> Mihawk?!" Zoro yelled, mortally offended for not having her call the very moment the living legend crossed the threshold. </p>
<p>"Yes. Gave him your phone number in case he wanted to try contacting you again."</p>
<p>"What did he want? What did you talk about?" To say that Zoro was set on overcoming the living legend who hadn't lost a single match in his whole kendo career was... A very ugly understatement. The first time he saw one of the man’s matches, a shiver ran through his spine.</p>
<p>"He wanted to become our trainer."</p><hr/>
<p>Zoro's first sword was made of plastic, not meant for fighting but sturdy enough to get him in trouble with the older ups around the block. He carried it around unironically, and too often to be a joke, he made that clear after the first few fights. That had made him infamous around that side of town.</p>
<p>One of the older kids, blonde, who looked like a sewer rat sewn up into a person-shaped something had ganged up with his crew as payback after his and Zoro's last fight. The asshole liked to be regarded as the boss around that street, and of course Zoro refused to abide by the laws of the likes of him, so he ended up on the floor, one boy holding him by the legs one on each of his arms and that nasty asshole kicking up at his ribs. Zoro wheezed as he trashed. His lanky form hid much more strength than he showed, and he managed to break free of one arm hold, grab the blonde by the ankle before he landed a nasty kick and pulled enough to bring him to the floor.</p>
<p>The other brats immediately took revenge for his leader's bruised ego: Zoro's head rebounded against the concrete. He thought he heard some ancient grandma from a nearby building yell at the kids, but he could barely make the sounds out with the way his brain was rattling inside his head.</p>
<p>Like a gust of wind, the kids flew away from over him, but Zoro didn't move from his position, assessing what had just happened.</p>
<p>"Oi, aren't you going to get up from the floor or what." His vision was obscured by a shape, a short- haired girl shape, casually leaning over him with a wooden (or was that bamboo?) sword over her shoulder, like she hadn't beat a bunch of older guys by herself.  The screams and protests of the kids that had been ganging up on him quieted the moment she looked up at them, a silent threat if they dared to get close for a second round against her weapon, before moving her attention back to Zoro. "Uh" Zoro replied, his thinking skills still clouded from the hits.</p>
<p>She carried him to the dojo after that, making sure Zoro felt utterly ashamed to dare go walking down the street with that ridiculous toy, and then she told him she would train him. “I get second-hand embarrassment from seeing you flailing with that toy.”</p>
<p> In retrospect, Kuina was the one who had been training the longest, and her skill spoke volumes for her dedication. He didn't say it out loud, but his chest swelled with pride after every single one of her victories. "You should accept Mihawk's offer" Zoro said and he was certain of the reply he was going to get just by the woman's expression.</p>
<p>"I don't need that random dude. I'm fine on my own."</p>
<p>"Kuina."</p>
<p>"I'm not going to say yes on your stead."</p>
<p>"I can't accept like this." He made a point by replacing the strap of the camera case across his chest, rolling both shoulders, that popped louder than they should.</p>
<p>"So you tell him he will have to wait."</p>
<p>"Are you really going to lose that chance?! Didn't you want to prove you were stronger than the guys?!"</p>
<p>"And what do you think that will happen if I become his apprentice, Zoro? Who do you think that they will credit if I become a world champion?"</p>
<p>"I-" The words got lost in an inhale.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's it."  She turned around, a resentful drop on her shoulders shielding her from view. "I'll send you his contact info so you can talk to him. See ya." The door of the dojo entrance closed. Zoro remained there, unmoving, for a few more minutes until he noticed the hour and decided that, to his dismay, it was time to get back to Curly's restaurant.</p>
<p>It had to be something in the atmosphere, Zoro was certain of that. There was something in the weather messing people up because after his conversation with Kuina he found the blond rigid as an iron rod. The elegant movements he displayed with a flourish that very morning had merged into a stiff sequence of mechanic joints doing a great work at cooking. Maybe that didn't affect the quality of the food but it sure did lower the quality of the videos.</p>
<p>"You look like shit" Zoro pointed out, and swore the back muscles currently pressed against his own abdomen tensed even more, as physically impossible as it seemed. "If you keep moving like your joints are mechanic I'm going to edit the video with dubstep as background music."</p>
<p>"Didn't you film enough this morning? Get off my hair already!" The chef growled. He had a cigarette clenched between his teeth, the far end unlit just out of respect for the other poor bastards who were part of the the staff. "I'm not in the mood to deal with single-celled organisms in the busiest hours of the day" he spat. Zoro didn't release his grip on the camera, keeping the cook trapped between his arms even when the blonde jerked his shoulders up to shake him of. Zoro laid some extra weight on the other's shoulders.</p>
<p>The blonde was about to yell when a shrill voice crossed the dining zone and the kitchen. "Where's that pathetic excuse of a brother?!" The person demanded. Sanji froze. The cigarette had fallen from his mouth to the floor, tapping against the tile underneath the sound of metal, and food, and those annoying screams with its butt bitten in half.</p>
<p>"Oi." Zoro failed at his weak attempt to bring the other back to reality. He received a shove as one of the chefs carelessly dropped a pot into the sink, the noise enough to get the blonde into motion. Zoro got pushed aside without receiving so much as a glance as Sanji checked his clothes, his hair, then took a breath in, let it out and went to the dining zone with his shoulders square and a very fake yet convincing gait.</p>
<p>"Yonji" Sanji said, his distaste barely concealed behind a stapled smile. Zoro peeked from the window of the kitchen door, dodging waiters coming in and out and shooting him dirty looks for almost making them drop the dishes.</p>
<p>Despite his best attempts at peeking at the conversation, the ecstatic noise of the rest of the voices in the room was enough to ruin them, gathering all the context he could from the green haired male's lips and his expression. The girl hanging from his arm leered at Sanji and before Zoro could study the situation further, the chef was dismissed with a rude wave of that Yonji dude.</p>
<p>"You ok?" Zoro asked the very moment Sanji crossed the door.</p>
<p>He received a nasty glare. "Do I look <em>ok</em> to you?!" Sanji growled seconds before disappearing through the back door. Zoro chased on instinct.</p>
<p>"Hey!" He called. Sanji kicked a stray can, sending it further than it was logically possible for a man of his complexion.</p>
<p>"Can't you give a dude five minutes?! Get back in to get some shots of the rest of the staff."</p>
<p>"You aren't my boss, you can't tell me what to do" Zoro stated plainly.</p>
<p>Sanji clicked his tongue. "Scram."</p>
<p>"What's gotten into you?"</p>
<p>Sanji stroke the flint of his zippo three, four times, six, until the flame flicked to life. The cherry of the cigarette glowed against the darkening streets barely lit with the pitiful halo of the neon signs of several business about to close for the day. "." He said it like it was the right answer to an obvious question.</p>
<p>"You looked at the green dude like you'd rather get struck by lightning than talk to him."</p>
<p>"Are you talking about yourself or about someone else?" Sanji asked, his teeth clenched around the cigarette.</p>
<p>"Don't play dumb."</p>
<p>He didn't get an answer, so he remained there until Sanji finished his first smoke, and then he lit another one and Zoro decided to get back inside.</p>
<p>"Hide for all I care" Zoro mumbled.</p>
<p>He had barely gotten back into the kitchen when Sanji stormed in, pushing him aside and moving swift in between the rest of the staff. He asked for his brother's order specifically and he cursed under his breath, taking only a second to pick up a toothpick to act as a poor replacement of a cigarette. Zoro's scope was right on him, from a cautionary distance.</p>
<p>Even under stress, Sanji remained precise, following the recipe he knew by heart without so much as a fuss. From time to time he turned, a quick glance, towards the door, as if expecting someone to storm through. To his surprise, he managed to finish dishing out with little more than a shoulder bump against a grouchy Carne that took up twice the space of any ordinary man.</p>
<p>"Is the dish for table 15...?" A young waiter asked.</p>
<p>"Done!" Sanji barked as a reply, thrusting the plate into the boy's hands. "Quickly!" The boy straightened his back like a cadet getting orders and stumbled out of the door. Zoro heard a quiet threat if the unfortunate soul dared to drop Sanji's food. He supposed he'd have to cut those shots in the post-production.</p>
<p>"And you-!" Sanji turned his way, more than ready to make Zoro subject of his frustration when a crash brought absolute silence on the other side of the door.</p>
<p>Sanji moved as fast as the wind, with Zoro trailing behind as if tangled with him.</p>
<p>Yonji was half turned on his chair, body bent towards the ruined plate that laid on the floor, contents spilled and splatters reaching a meter away. "You really dare to serve this to your clients" Yonji noted, one brow arched and a self-sufficient grin stretching his face. "I guess they must really like dog food, because that's what it tastes like!" The waiter clung to the circular tray like a shield and Zoro pushed him back, urging him to get back into the kitchen. Sanji had his fists balled, knuckles going white. The photographer looked around. Either that asshole knew who was coming in that day or it was pure shit luck that a famous critic had come to dine that night. Some other reporters he knew from sight too, even a local celebrity. That this place was popular was a hassle.</p>
<p>"Shit" Zoro muttered, stealing another quick glance towards Sanji.</p>
<p>"If you plan on wasting food like this, you better dump it directly, like-" Yonji made a show out of taking his partner's plate and slamming it to the floor, the shards flying into the air before dropping again. "Maybe open the door and see if the rats want it!"</p>
<p>Step, and a tap, step and a tap. A blonde, burly man with a peg leg got out of the kitchen. "What the hell is going on here?!" His voice boomed through the room and everyone accepted the unspoken rule of keeping quiet in his presence. He stared at the centre of the commotion. To the young chef, to the client and his companion, and to the photographer.</p>
<p>"Nothing” Yonji replied innocently. “I'm only making sure the chef knows of my opinion." He made a point by going for a plate on a nearby table to repeat his actions. His suit was mostly spared at the expense of the restaurant’s embroidered linen. His hand was stopped midway by a much stronger one. "What's with you?!" He spat, looking at Zoro.</p>
<p>The photographer turned to Sanji, who remained eerily quiet and still, like a time bomb about to set off but never quite ready to. Then he moved back to Yonji. "You are wasting food, asshole."</p>
<p>"What's it to you, mosshead?!"</p>
<p>Thinking carefully about it, Zoro knew his sports career was close to done, that he could spend his life as a teacher, at most. The ache on his shoulder hadn't stopped and physical therapy barely changed it. If he faced some sort of penalty from the federation, it really didn't matter that much, and he was certain Nami could get him a friend of a friend who was an amazing lawyer, or something along that lines because that witch knew people down to hell.</p>
<p>"You are wasting perfectly good food, you posh dipshit!"</p>
<p>In retrospect, the damage Zoro did to that Yonji bastard was less than he could have done. A missed chance. The man left the scene red-faced, with a new shiner and screaming threats and curses at Zoro. Sanji disappeared through back door once things cooled down again.</p>
<p>"You are stupid."</p>
<p>"You are welcome, I guess."</p>
<p>"You are stupid, an idiot, a fucking ridiculous clown!" He was covering his face with the hand that held the cigarette, scrubbing at his eyes with the other one. "You don't know who you are up against!"</p>
<p>"And you do?"</p>
<p>"He's my brother" Sanji wailed. "In theory" he corrected himself under his breath. “I know how he is.”</p>
<p>"Well, if it goes well, his face will end up fucked up enough that he doesn't resemble you at all. Not even in the swirly brow."</p>
<p>To his credit, Sanji actually barked a laugh, then rubbed his face again. "I'll take care of it if he wants to bring you to take it to court, although I doubt it. He's into too much shit to get back in front of a jury, but he might use other methods..." He tugged at the blonde strands.</p>
<p>Zoro shrugged. "He was being a little shit and throwing away food without a reason, it's on him. I trust they will see that." To his words, Sanji gave him a teary smile, and a pitiful glance.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You really have moss for brains!" He stated, shaking his head unbelieving. Zoro didn't have it in him to talk back at that when the blonde finally stopped slumping. "How are your shoulders doing?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>Sanji pointed at him like it was obvious. "You were injured, weren't you?"</p>
<p>"How... Do you know that?"</p>
<p>Sanji shrugged, taking a drag and blowing it out slowly. "Someone recognised you and asked about you, and I googled your name on my break. You manage to get in the middle of all fights huh?"</p>
<p>"Not because I look for them."</p>
<p>"Guess it's just your shit luck." Sanji patted his clothes clean. "Thank you." His shy smile, so unlike the one he used to flirt with every cute customer he found on his way, was genuine for he first time.</p>
<p>"No problem." Zoro looked away, the sudden sincerity too much to take at once, and crossed his arms bashfully.</p>
<p>Sanji then stretched, his sinewy arms making his back look longer. Zoro would bet an leg that the man was flexible as a cat. "Let me treat you to dinner. It's late, anyways. Or do you have any plan...? A date, perhaps?" A curious blue eye peeked his way.</p>
<p>Zoro scoffed. "As if! Do you think I can score any dates with this schedule?"</p><hr/>
<p>On his defence, the article had been a hit, and the video had received a more than respectable ratio on social media. Maybe part of it had been because of the fight, but it still counted. The witch was happy, he had received a more than fair amount of cash and even Kuina had agreed with him in that the green swirlybrow had deserved the beating (if his best friend approved, that meant he was undoubtfully right).</p>
<p>Zoro would have liked to spend his newly found days off sleeping, maybe pondering about finally giving Mihawk that call to check if the offer was up, or if he would take pity on him and allow to see him train live. Even if his recovery was unlikely, he would still kill to see the legend in action.</p>
<p>His phone buzzed inside his pocket.</p>
<p>His heart skipped a beat and he would forever deny that happened.</p>
<p>“Yes…?” He asked, too wary and guarded for his own liking.</p>
<p>“Why so scared? I don’t bite” replied a slightly raspy voice in a laugh. “You really have awful business manners. I had to call dear Nami just to get your number. Don’t you have business cards to hand out?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You know, the tiny rectangular things with your contact information-”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to be funny, dartbrow. What do you want?”</p>
<p>“And I was trying to be friendly here.” The whisper of an exhale cut the conversation for an instant, and even though Zoro didn’t see it, he could figure the shapes of the smoke snaking upwards. Sanji cleared his voice. “So, I was thinking. Are you doing anything today?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>